1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing method, an image processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an electronic file registration method for analyzing an image data scanned or read by a scanner, converting the image data into a predetermined format usable by applications such as WORD (registered trademark), browsers and the like, and registering the obtained file into a database.